


I Never Regretted Any Of This:

by jaglover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve and Harm Adventures Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Slow Dancing, Surprises, Talking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/jaglover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve told Harm a special confession before he gets ready to go back to Hawaii, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Series: Steve and Harm Adventures Series: [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060994
Kudos: 2





	I Never Regretted Any Of This:

*Summary: Steve told Harm a special confession before he gets ready to go back to Hawaii, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was a beautiful winter day, & they had a great Valentine’s Day together too. Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling very sentimental, cause it was time for him to leave, & head back to Hawaii. The Former Seal was glad that he took the risk on his lover, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. of **_JAG Corps_**. He loved the **_Aced Pilot_** , & he would do anything to make him happy, & to see him successful.

Steve decided to cook a wonderful dinner for his lover, & surprise him, cause he loves him so much. He felt alive, whenever he is around him. The Former Seal is gonna telling him how he feels about him, & what he wants. It was time to lay it out on table, Cause Harm deserves happiness too. So, The **_Five-O Commander_** went on to his task, & make sure it was perfect.

Harm was on his way from the office, He took the scenic route to his apartment. **“God, I have it so bad”** , He thought to himself, as he continues his drive, & relaxed further. The Ruggedly **_JAG Lawyer_** was just whistling, as he knew that he would see his lover soon. He loves Steve, & he wants him to know it, cause it’s true, & pure. The Hunky Aviator was looking forward to a simple evening, One with his partner.

“What’s all of this ?”, Harm asked with a smile, & full of awe. “I wanted to express my feelings to you, I thought this was the best way to show you”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he leaned in for a kiss. “I love you so much, It’s nice to be appreciated, & to feel love”, Harm said, as he returned the kiss. Steve led him to the table, & Harm found that the former seal had made all of their favorites.

They ate the wonderful meal, & the couple made some small talk. Steve went to the living room, & put on some soft music. Then, He went back to his beloved, “Care to dance with me ?”, “I would love to”. They danced close to close, & hugging too. It was the perfect moment to say what he wanted to say. “I love you too, I never regret any of this”, Harm’s smile outshine the sun, as they danced.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
